


In which Peniel wants peace and quiet and Minhyuk has other plans

by sevenbyseven



Series: Exactly What It Says on the Tin [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: BTOB - Freeform, Flash Fic, Frottage, Kpop RPF, M/M, OT7, RPF, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbyseven/pseuds/sevenbyseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Well, not <i>all</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Peniel wants peace and quiet and Minhyuk has other plans

It wasn't often Peniel got time alone to read. Sure he read whenever he could, snatched moments in dressing rooms or at a restaurant or on a plane to who knows where. But getting a chance to read _alone_ , without the noise and chaos of living with six other guys intruding, without someone insisting he read a Korean book...those moments were golden.

So when he realized Eunkwang, Changsub, and Hyunsik were going to be staying late at Cube to practice, and Minhyuk, Ilhoon, and Sungjae were planning on playing video games until all hours, Peniel took the opportunity presented. He locked himself away in the bedroom with his iPad and the Deathly Hallows, claiming he wanted to study so he'd at least get a modicum of peace.

He'd just gotten to The Tale of The Three Brothers when he heard the bedroom door open and close. Swallowing a sigh, he swiped to the next page and pretended not to notice. Of course, it was impossible to ignore when Minhyuk settled on top of him, crushing Peniel into the bed. Minhyuk's bed, and Peniel realized now that might have been a miscalculation.

Minhyuk huffed a laugh, warm breath fluttering against Peniel's ear. "Harry Potter? I thought you were studying?"

Peniel went still, eyes closing briefly before he forced himself to relax. "I thought you were playing video games."

Minhyuk shrugged, the small movement shouting along every one of Peniel's nerve endings. "They wanted to watch a movie and I didn't. So I came to bother you instead."

'Bothering' him apparently meant reaching around Peniel's head to turn off the iPad and set it aside, while Minhyuk's other hand crept to Peniel's waist. He should really put a stop to this.

"Minhyuk, I-" Peniel started, then jumped when Minhyuk pinched his hip. Damn honorifics. "-hyung. What if they-?" But the thought was left hanging, vaporized when Minhyuk's mouth found that spot along Peniel's neck at the same time his hand worked its way into Peniel's sweatpants.

Getting time alone to read was hard enough to come by. Finding a private moment for this was rarer still and even more fleeting. Harry Potter could wait, and Peniel was usually quiet anyway.

Still, as they moved against each other with growing urgency, it was good to have Minhyuk's mouth against his own to muffle the small sounds Peniel couldn't quite stifle completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this except it was late and I was tired. Which doesn't explain the madness that followed, so...I got nothing.
> 
> That said, this is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
